The present invention relates to anchoring means for anchoring tension members, more especially for anchoring tension cable strands or tension rods, whereby at least one tension member is anchored in an anchoring member by means of a gripping or pressing component which grips the cable or rod.
A conventional anchoring member is in the form of a conical ring which has inserted therein an annular wedge i.e. a tapered collar, which is comprised of at least two portions, the inner wall of said wedge being serrated. When the annular wedge is pressed in position, the serration of the inner wall presses into the surface of the tension member and produces indentations. When the tension member is in its tensioned state, it is quite possible that, because the cross-sectional area is reduced at the indentations, the tension member may break at these locations when considerable, static stresses occur for a short time or when prolonged, dynamic loads are applied.
The invention seeks to provide an anchoring means and a method of providing or installing such a means which overcomes, or reduces to a minimum, the above-mentioned risk of the tension member breaking prematurely.